Loving Him
by Harnet
Summary: Stiles runs from the pack after a particularly difficult week in Beacon Hills. His Father got shot in line of duty, his life was threatened by a wendigo , forgotten by Scott; and last but not least : he was left for dead. All because of Theo Raken's sudden appearance. Deciding he's had enough, he runs to the one place where he's sure he'd blend in, oh how mistaken was he.
1. Theo Raken

"SCOTT! Listen to me! Why can't you see that he's using us! He has a double motive and I'm sure of it, cross my heart and hope to die!" I yell as Scott turns his back on me with an eye roll. He doesn't stop once and I'm appalled.

He's just going to leave me and our years of friendship for some kid we barely knew back in 4th grade? The thought of such betrayal coming from him has me kicking the backdoor to Deaton's Veterinary business.

I'm honestly shocked. He barely knows him and he's leaving me for him? Was our friendship a lie? Were all the times we've struggled , cried with and for each other a lie? Was it just him making an act? Scott yelling brings me back out of my stupor.

"Get over yourself Stiles! It's just Theo! What harm can he do? Until you're ready to apologise, don't bother calling me." And with a final scoff, he vanishes into the woods behind the school. Why can't he just believe me? I think as I clutch at my aching heart. We were supposed to be best friends all the way to the end. Maybe even become more, but he just had to side with that parasite.

"Huh, could've sworn the plan would fail thanks to your friendship but I guess Scott proved me wrong.."

My hands clench tightly as I turn to my right. As always whenever I'm confronting him, he has that stupid smirk on his face. That seems to be enough reason for me to pummel him to the ground.

"Why'd you come back huh? We've already got enough shit without you here and frankly, we. Dont. Need. Your . Bullshit!" I say,emphasising each word with a punch before one of Theo's claws stops my fist.

"Hahah, you really don't see it do you? I came for you! Haven't you noticed that extra shadow stalking you? Even when nobody's there, there's always that shadow with you.." he stops to spit out blood before promptly flipping us over,

" I want that. I want the Nogitsune! With your bloodlust and spontaneous behaviour colliding with him, you'll be the most powerful being!"

My eyes widen in disbelief, the pack has been trying to catch the Nogitsune for weeks now , only for us to end up failing epically; and now I find out he's been following me this whole time? Waiting for an opportunity? Anger takes over my soul as I shake, fury no longer contained.

In a blur, I manage to lock my teeth into Theo's shoulder and just yank . He let's out a pained howl as he's thrown to the side. With all of his bitching, it's a wonder the pack hasn't arrived yet. I get up and walk back to my baby. Opening the trunk, I grab my metal bat and , with a death grip, walk back to Theo.

"No—Now Stiles! Let's not do anything we'll regret! What would Scott think if he found out you killed me?" He puts up his arms as a shield around his face and I stop , thinking about it.

"Well, I've thought about it, and frankly—I don't care! Because of you, my dad got shot , Scott doesn't care at all for our friendship and plus, I really wanna bash your head in." I say sardonicaly and swing at his head with full force.

It feels great hearing him scream. His fear—I can practically taste it in the air, only proving to fuel my rage. I can feel all of my anger at the world, the anger at Scott, being released and I feel my face start to hurt from smiling.

Just as I'm about to take another swing, ignoring Theo's weakening pleas, an arrow is shot and I can feel it lodge itself into my shoulder. I look up only to see the pack, looking confused and angry, especially dear Scotty.

"Finally! Was wondering when you'd fetch the bitch. A few more swings and I'd have caved his head in!" I wink as I grab the arrow and break it, leaving the tip in.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Stiles? This rivalry has gone on long enough, now stop it or we will." Derek flashes his eyes as he steps closer but I laugh.

Am I going mad? I can't seem to remember common sense. The voice that speaks next sounds eerily like me, but I cant seem to recall if I'm even speaking or thinking it.

"Oh goody, did Theo not say? He finally got what he wanted—Me! Go on, tell them.." I murmur as I grab him and throw him to the pack's feet.

"I—I can explain! I—I sw—swear!" He whimpers and at Peter's growl, he cowers .

"Stiles went insane and attacked me! He blamed me for his dad getting shot and that I was taking Scott away!" He cries and Derek has the audacity to look at me warily. After all we've been through, you'd think he'd trust me. He doesn't even bat an eye as Theo lies.

"You liar! You wanted me to become the Nogitsune—and to do that, you shot my dad, you sic the fucking Wendigo on me, you make my friends turn on me and now what? What is it?!" I shout as I throw my bat to the ground, the sharp sound of metal making everyone wince.

"Stiles, calm down. We can figure this out together, ok?" Lydia says as she takes a tiny step back. My anger comes back, but this time I can feel the fear in the air. It feels suffocating, it feels great.

Practically can taste the blood from Theo's wounds. The words that come out next, come out as a hiss.

"Ah, sorry darling, but it seems Stiles will be gone for a bit. Feel free to call me Void and man— it feels good to be back in a physical form,"Void stretches as he gets a feel of the new body.

"Anyway, these past few weeks have been a terrific experience, especially when I almost killed Kira."

The grin Void gives the pack makes a chill run through their bodies. This was not the Stiles they knew, something about him now set them off. His usually charming smile now put fear in their hearts. Void continues to stare down each member, until his gaze lands on the mutt. His grin turns sadistic.

"Oh you poor thing..Stiles has a lot of fury for you. He was willing to let you be if you could show you were good, but from the beginning; you've been nothing but a menace to him. Can't wait to handle you myself!" He laughs as Theo cowers behind Derek's leg and Void wipes a tear away.

As Void has a stare down with the pack, he wonders if it was really worth his time to play with pups? When he comes to the conclusion that they're not worth his time, he turns; giving a small wave to the pack.

"Hey! Where are you going?" At Jackson's voice, Void turns and winks at him.

"You're not worth my time. I'm going out to feed but you're welcome to clean up after me!" Void cheers and then he disappears at the blink of an eye.


	2. Targeted

Ending up in a diner in the middle of somewhere was not his ideal place to go and feed but that was what his host's body wanted at the moment. Even with the host gone in a mental prison, the body still had control over his instincts.

Void sighed, it was going to take a while before the body would fully follow his commands but as for now, he sat in a booth looking at a menu. He was lucky enough to be able to afford 4 large curly fries with a large lemon tea. He winced remembering how the waitress looked at him when he denied the burgers, wanting only the fries and drink.

God, even without him here , his host was embarrassing him with his choice of food. He flinched when he felt a pang attack his conscience, reprimanding the spirit for dissing Stiles favourite food. Void couldn't help but groan and put his face in his hands. Why did his host had to be such an annoying , bloodthirsty and persistent little shit. He felt another pang in his head again, harder this time, and he sighed. If Stiles kept on going like this, he was bound to be on the back burner sooner or later. He blinked when he a tray of fries landed on the table and he habitually smiled at the waiter and thanked him. When he was gone, Void took to chewing absentmindedly on his fries while he thought. His host must be some powerful person if his body could still be affected by his habits and instincts even though it was currently being possessed.

"Fuck!" Void swore as he bit on his fingers , earning him some stares. Glaring at the remaining fries, he quickly finished them before swallowing down a generous gulp of lemon tea. Thirst and hunger filled, he made his way to the bathroom. Emptying his bladder , Void was washing his hands when he suddenly felt like he got hit by a train. He groaned as he gripped at his head. He blinked and suddenly he wasnt the one in control anymore.

Stiles blinked as he got up from the bathroom floor and looked at his reflection. He looked relatively okay, he grinned when he licked his lips and could still taste some salt. It was quickly wiped away though when he noticed his eyes swirling with a hint of black. He could feel Void mentally rattling the bars of his mental prison and Stiles frowned, mentally adding more locks to the cage. He washed his face and as fast as they appeared, the black swirling around his iris disappeared

Satisfied at having the sadistic spirit under control, he slapped a smile on his face and exited the diner. He walked around , exploring his surroundings for a bit before giving in to defeat and asking a person where he was. He had hoped to figure it out for himself but he didn't come upon any signs.

"We're in New York. " the person had replied with a bit of snark but Stiles ignored it as he focused on one thing. I'm in New York! He thought as he looked all around. His erratic behaviour was enough to scare off the weirded New Yorker as Stiles excitedly took in his surroundings.

Shouting a 'thank you' behind him, he ran off and tried to find Central Park. He grinned when he saw the sign for Central Park appear in the distance. Immediately reaching it, he beelined for a bench and took a minute to catch his breath. He was just astounded. Of all places for the Nogitsune to appear, it chose New York City. In a way, he was somewhat grateful to it.

Grinning, he got up and started to explore. His excitement an effective refresher to tired New Yorkers as they stare with amused eyes at the newcomer. Obviously to the stares, Stiles barrels onwards to the streets of New York. Bumping into almost everything as he looked around with wide eyes and plenty of apologies, he walked out of the crowd fairly unscathed. Stiles took his time as he wandered into every nook and cranny , as well as every alleyway., just to see what secrets were kept.

Just as Stiles turned a corner, he was faced with a homeless man. He looked disheveled and covered in scars , his sickly frame barely holding onto his clothes. Stiles' heart squeezed and he blinked away oncoming tears. He quickly took out his wallet and was disappointed to find out that the Nogitsune had spent all of his cash, coins left about a $1.20 and he sighed.

"Sorry sir, all I have is this right now... don't worry though! I'll be back soon with cash and some fresh clothes, is that alright?" Stiles smiled, barely noticing his nod before he was running out of the alley and onto the streets. It wouldn't do is he came back with only a couple of bucks, he had to make a big score. As they say in Rome, ' _Go big or go home!_ ' . He grinned when he notice a particularly large crowd and some big and flashy jackets.

Probably rich.. He thought as he kept his head down and hugged the walls. He watched the group, trying to spot who was currently vulnerable. After only minutes of following them, he spotted a bulky guy pull out a fifty, which then flashed how much he kept, and keep it in his back pocket. Stiles grinned even though his brain told him if his dad knew what he was planning, he would be disappointed. He shook that thought away and cleared his mind .

"It's time for the cat to catch the mouse.." he murmured as he relaxed his stance and walked ahead. His phone buzzed and he was distracted, but decided to use it as a strategy. He pulled it out and saw a voice message from Peter. He grinned and played it as he ran straight for the bulky guy.

"Darling! Where the fuck are you?! You fucking vanished on us!" Peter's voice rang out as he put his phone to his ear, thumb on the pause button. He quickly paused it and started his reply just before crashing into the man.

"Sorry Peter! Just had an erran—fuck!" He shouted as he slipped his hand in , grabbed the wallet and put it behind the waistband of his jeans behind him. He quickly braced himself for the fall when arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders, effectively dipping him.

He opened his eyes only to be greeted with the face of an angel that had a jaw that could cut stone.

He blinked and suddenly he was on his feet again.

"Hey, you okay there? You almost took quite a fall." He looked up and it took all of his willpower not to fangirl. He was in front of the fucking Avengers! He blinked and nodded, not trusting his voice to blurt out something idiotic.

"Well, I – I uh.. have to go now. Peter is waiting for me." He managed to sputter out as he pointed behind him.

Before the fucking **_AVENGERS_** could interrogate him more, he dashed straight onto the road. Jumping over cars and narrowly dodging a motorcycle, he quickly entered another bustling crowd; but not before he took the cash and threw the wallet back. Making quick progress of shuffling between men and women, he made quick work of what he could take . By the time he managed to make it back to the old man, he had a Rolex and a warm scarf. He huffed as he entered and looked around, out to find the old man sleeping in a box.

He sighed, this could at least last him for a couple of days. Maybe even a month if he was careful. He gently tapped his shoulder and grinned at the old man.

"I'm back! I couldn't get anything else at the moment but I got you some cash, which could last a month if you're careful, a brand new Rolex and a nice scarf.." he murmured as he helped the old man put kn the new watch and scarf. He grinned when the old man started to tear up in happiness. He laughed when the old man uttered repeated thanks and he just waved him off with a sheepish grin.

"Well, I have to go now. See you next time, dont forget to buy a fresh meal!" He called as he watched the old man scramble out of the alleyway but the sight of the old man staggering by a group blocking the entrance, made him wince.

"Hey.." he winced at the crack in his voice. Stiles stood still as he watched the Captain watch him with curiosity shining in his eyes.

"So..what happened to '_Peter_'?" Black Widow called out as she raised a brow. Stiles could only swallow as he fingered with his hands behind his back. His mouth felt dry as he stepped back, the group advancing in on him to a corner. He didn't like this, being cornered wasnt good for anyone. Especially for himself. Stiles flinched as Hawkeye started to speed up and he remembered how a witch tried to kidnap him and he could only remember feeling satisfied at having ripping her jaw off.

He clenched his jaw as he felt the spirit in his head slowly start to break the locks. No no no! Not now..please Stiles thought with a plea as his back hit the brick wall. He gasped as his body was thrown forward with such a force that he basically landed at the Avengers feet.

"Do–Don't come closer, please..j–just give me space." He panted out as the wringing in his head got louder. The locks on the cage coming loose as the Nogitsune forced his way through. Then Lydia popped into his thoughts.

Stiles could only do when he instantly thought Lydia. He held his breath as he counted mentally. He continued the exercise multiple times, and almost had control back when a crushing grip locked onto his arm. Stiles flinched out of his hold and crawled into the corner, curling up. He could feel his eyes swirl and he knew the spirit was just taking his time now, biding for the right moment. He sighed in defeat when he felt like he got punched in the gut.

* * *

Void grins as he regained control. That had taken sometime but was worth waiting. His smile widened when he remembered how he saw a crack in his prison as his host started to panic.

He got up slowly and took his time to brush off the dirt on his pants. Looking up at the Avengers, the wary looks had the spirit laughing.

"Why didnt you listen? He tried so very hard not to panic and to keep me in but you," he pointed to who he suspected grabbed him." Captain , really helped in my escape. For that I thank you."

Void grinned as confusion ran through the group as they glanced at each other. He clapped for their attention.

"However, sadly I must rid of you all now. So many possibilities! How about , the one with impaired hearing.." Void grinned with malice as he stalked forward, eyes turning black. The Avengers gasped and backed up, this was a quick change in attitude. From the previously meek guy to something otherworldly.

Seeing eyes zeroing in on him, Hawkeye impulsively turned up his hearing aids and hesitantly fired an arrow. Its grabbed by a snake like bandage and is easily broken. It then proceeds to wrap around the guy's head, blocking out the sight of his slitted eyes. Before he could even feel a little bit of relief, the thing lunges for him .

He braces and is surprised Captain and the Hulk managed to reach him in time. They hold him in a hold and he can clearly see the struggle as they start to sweat, their feet moving along with step of the thing. Natasha tries to knock him out with the back of her gun, when he flings out of Steve's and Bruce's hold and pushes back against Natasha until she's squished up against a brick wall. He doesn't relent as the brick wall starts to crack and crumble and he can't bear to hear the pained gasps of his partner. With the strongest duo still surprised, he goes for the kill, even though his sense are screaming death.

He releases a breath as he goes in for the kill to knock him out or at least disable him. He liked the latter better. As soon as he was within arms reach of the guy, he's quickly being choked as he misses the neck of the guy , he was planning to hit a pressure point. Clint can feel the panic set in as he's staring into his eyes, black as oblivion. He frantically looks around only to see black mist surrounding the team, blinding them . He struggles in his hold as he is lifted off of the ground, neck still stuck in the tight grip when he feels the fingers at his neck start to slowly release him.

Clint scrambles away from the fucking thing as soon as he touches solid ground, catching his breathe. The thing looks at him in confusion, before anger sets in his face.

"No! Fuck off Stiles, I was so close to snapping his neck! Motherfucker.." Void grunts in pain as he loses control. Stiles already has more than 70% of control over his body back. He growls as he takes strained lunges towards the impaired hearing Avenger. Void can already feel his powers slowly being contained and just as he takes one last lunge, he's pulled back into a fist.

Instinctively, he fights back. Head butting the man of golden locks before kneeling him and kicking his feet out from under him. He roars and it is cut off. His bandages disappearing and he is fucking pissed at this. Just as suddenly as he appeared, he's gone and Stiles

He slowly stands , hands on his knees as he catches his breath, panting and absolutely exhausted. Every muscle in his body aching with the need to recuperate.

"I fucking told you to give me space, didn't I? Idiots! All of you!" Stiles can't help his outburst, the negative energy of the Nogitsune still lingering and mixing with his overwhelming anger at the whole situation.

Why can't people just listen to simple instructions? Stiles thought as scowl at the Avengers who take their time to get back onto their feet. As soon as they're done, they get into a fighting stance for another fight when Stiles flips them the bird. Before anyone can even react, Stiles is fainting.

Thor catches the man in his arms and he looks towards the group with a wary look. He motions to the man in his arms and he sees them just shrugging. He rolls his eyes and looks to the Man of Iron.

Tony just casually walks up and prods at the sleeping face of this 'Stiles' . He shrugs again.

"Let's just bring him back to HQ, get Strange to seal the interrogation room and we interrogate him. Simple as pie." Tony says as he pulls out his phone, already dialing in the wizard doctor's number.

"Hey, Stephen, could you help do us a favour? I just need the interrogation room sealed to keep in whatever this guy is. Seems like magic, which is your speciality!" Tony grins when he can practically hear the frown in Stephen's reluctant agreement. With that done, all they had to do now was head back to HQ.


	3. Chaos, meet Mischief

Stiles groans as he blinks his eyes open. He felt like the living dead and it didn't help he had a pounding headache. Probably because the Nogitsune decided to fucking head butt a literal god! Muttering silent curses under his breath, he moved to get up but was shocked when he realised he couldn't move. He was being held down, with straps. His eyes widen in fear, were the Dread Doctors back?

With panic motivating him, he gave it his all to escape, only to jump when a voice sounded over the speakers of the white room.

"Hello Stiles, glad you're awake. We have some questions for you."

Stiles blinked, why did it sound so familiar? He shook away the thought and continued to struggle, it worked to loosen his bindings a bit before they magically tightened again. He groaned, of course he was captured by someone of magic! He sighed. Whatever, he thought, might as well get this done and over with. He threw his head back with a defeated sigh and closed his eyes.

"Hello whoever you are, my name is Mieczyslaw Stilinksi but you may call me Stiles to save you the trouble." He called out to no one in particular and when he heard soft murmurs through the speaker, he decided to just continue.

"Now I hope you aren't subordinates of the Dread Doctors, wouldn't want a reckoning like last time.." he chuckled sardonicaly as he tightened his fists. Flashbacks of his time with the dreaded doctors came back at full speed and he had to remind himself that they weren't here anymore.

Shuffling and static brought the boy back from his musings as he looked straight at the mirror he knew with his whole heart and soul to be a double sided mirror.

"Well, you may call us the Avengers. Y'know, for a serial killer, I didnt expect you to be so accommodating with your captors." A female voiced out and he choked.

They think he's a serial killer? How ironic that a Sheriff's son was a killer. A serial one at that. The thought of the irony had Stiles laughing hard. Tears were streaming as he fought to control his giggles. Gosh, he must've lost his mind finally. It took him a minute or two for his laughter to finally cut off. He sighed as he smiled with mirth at the his reflection head on.

"You are mistaken," he shook his head as his fists tightened, yet his smile stayed." That wasn't me."

He could hear the quiet scoffs and a harsh whisper of 'Be quiet you moron!' . He wanted to laugh again, for some reason. He had to bite his lip to hold it all back.

"Now Stiles, I dont take lightly to liars. We have video evidence of you murdering the people." A gruff voice sounded and Stiles shivered, the deep baritone did wonders to his heart. He only shook his head again, losing his smile as he became serious.

"It wasn't me," he denied and for some reason he tilted his head slightly just to smirk at his reflection.

"What do you mean?" He sighed again. This time a silky Baritone voiced and he could recognise it as Dr Stephen Strange. He eyes widened as he felt himself enter fanboy mode but he kept it cool. Clearing his throat, he hoped what he said next made sense to the Doctor.

"Don't ask me good Doctor, ask the God of Mischief next to you." He smiled and then the Good Doctor himself was next to him.

"Tell me! What sorcerer are you!" He shouted as he grabbed Stiles by his shoulders.

Stiles shuddered, feeling an ugly emotion stirring as the Doctor shook him. His much more deadly instincts were resurfacing and he knew if that happened, he couldn't promise the wellbeing of the Doctor.

"Let me go." He growled out, his voice now deeper than he was physically capable of. That seemed to spook the Doctor and he flinched away from the young male. Stephen will never admit it but he was shaking. The younger male held such a command to his tone that he couldn't help but feel he had to obey.

"Thank you. Now how about we get the god of Mischief to appear?" Stiles smiled as he tilted his head at a corner of the room. Just as he expected, the god let his disguise drop and he was visible again.

"Loki."

"Chaos."

They both nodded at each other in mutual respect but Stiles couldn't help but notice the slight tremor in his stance. Stiles couldn't help himself and laughed. He didnt know why being in a room full of experienced killers brought such feelings of joy and anxiety within him. The joy must've been the fox spirit residing within him.

Stiles hummed as he thought about it. He didnt have long to be with his thoughts when he was slapped out of his musings. He flinched as his head snapped sharply to the left. He blinked and looked up. Looks like the Good Doctor finally lost his patience. The snarl on the Doctor's face brought back memories of a rogue Peter, back when he was freshly out of his comatose state and he flinched. His breathing quickened as he remembered how his lungs burned for air, how he had to drag Scott through the woods before they somehow separated.

He struggled against his bindings the fear coming back at full force and he couldn't do anything as it overwhelmed him. Fear and terror flooded his senses and he cried out as he felt the phantom feeling of claws snagging on his clothes only to rip through it. His cries became louder as he thrashed about, he could faintly feel hands holding him but all he could feel was the terror of being chased.

He saw a black blur move about in his peripheral vision but wouldn't come directly into his line of sight and he screamed.

"NO! Leave me be! I can't - not again! PLease! I dont want to be the Nogitsune! Please, please!" He cried as the shadows started to cave in on him, his heart beating a thousand miles a minute and he was amazed he hadn't died yet. He struggled, he was close to being free again! He could feel his restraints weakening and he used every last ounce of energy he had. His actions grew more frantic and unpredictable as the shadows filled his vision. He was losing, he realised.

His fight to be free of the spirit was useless, he would always be a slave to the spirit and vice versa. Neither could be there without the other.

He could feel his throat close up as he grasped for much needed air, his lungs were burning and his throat was stinging. Who was screaming? He thought as somebody screamed bloody murder. He realised, with a greedy gulp of air, that it was him. Just as soon as he realised it, he was pulled into the depths of his mind and he hoped the Nogitsune wouldn't hurt the Avengers too much.

* * *

Giggles erupted through chapped lips as the spirit stopped the frantic movements of his host. Void couldn't help it it was just all too amusing seeing his host just lose it so easily. Comedy gold really. He relaxed against the tight grips on his host and he winced a bit as the bindings holding him down to the chair was strapped tighter than it had been. He could feel the magic flowing through the bindings and flowing all around the room, he sighed as the magic pressed harder into him to hold him down, almost suffocating him.

He could easily break free but it would take to much energy and he really didnt feel like wasting it on such trivial matters when be could be causing mayhem. He smiled, the faint faraway screams of the innocent begging not to be killed filled his ears and he sighed as one would after seeing a loved one after s long time. That's just how the Spirit worked, he lived on the blood being spilled, how everything screamed bloody murder as he sliced through their necks.

He hummed as he blinked and he was back in the present again, the surroundings of the concentration camp he was summoned too

fading to bland white walls. He looked around again, nobody was here and he raised a brow. He was curious as to who was stupid enough to leave a Spirit as devious as him, all alone?

He reached out with his magic and felt multiple figures behind the mirror ,watching him with such focused stares, he thought they would burn through the glass. He laughed and opened his mouth. He was feeling particularly lonely and the appearance of his favourite other godly being was making him shake with excitement.

"Oh, is that my dear pal Loki? The God of Mischief here himself! I thought we wouldn't meet for another few thousand years but I cant say I'm not happy to see you!"

He grinned and he could practically taste the subtle fear scenting the air. Oh how he loved to strike fear into the hearts of all. The God of Mischief appeared and Void noted that he seemed a bit tense. He made note to compliment him on that, it was good he was still wary of him after last time.

"Hello to you too, Nogitsune- Or Void I suppose. I heard through the grapevine that's your latest name as of recent. Clever." Loki complimented the demented Fox Spirit and gave a tight smile. This being was older than him, so much more older and held more tricks than he ever did. Fear striked his heart as he remembered the last time they met.

At the time, Loki was disguised as a commoner in a camp of sorts, subtly making trouble amongst the guards and he remembered the moment where he could feel an immense presence appearing behind him. He grinned and made to introduce himself but was shocked when the being grabbed ahold of him. His knees buckled and he gasped as indescribable pain flooded his body. He could remember all the days of fun he had with the being, of how it would repeatedly strike him in the same places to make sure the pain lingered and the healing process slowed.

Him being a God didnt help his matter as he kept on regenerating, and to his horror the being actually cheered when he realised his toy wouldn't die on him so easily unlike all the others.

The being kept him in a dark room for months. Only to release him when he finally got bored and wanted to move on. Loki returned that day bruised and scarred but nothing that wouldn't heal in a matter of time. He remembered feeling disgusted with himself, how the vile being found joy in his blood being spilled and he remembered how he collapsed sobbing into his brother's arms as Thor worried where he had disappeared to for a whole month with no contact.

Till this day, he still hasn't told anyone, feeling utterly disgusted at himself for letting himself be captured so easily.

He would later admit that it wasn't entirely his fault, he was young and foolish. He had the ego the size of Saturn and felt invincible. Meeting the vile Fox Spirit knocked down a peg or a hundred. Now he was wiser, older, he wouldn't be so stupid as he was last time. Loki blinked and he was back in the present. He didnt need to look at the time to know he was in his head for only a few seconds, yet they felt like an eternity.

"Mm..back to matters at hand, I am most curious as to why you're here." Loki questioned and his throat felt like cotton when the Spirit grinned at him wolfishly, which was ironic considering he was a fox.

"I didn't plan to come here," Void drawled out, stretching his neck. "I just so happened to teleport here by accident."

Loki narrowed his eyes, there was something the spirit wasn't saying. In all his time, Loki had spent hundreds of years studying up on the Nogitsune after he was held captive. He had learned that they didn't just pick out a host willy–nilly, he learned that they actually would scout out multiple options at a time. They would wait and observe their lives and then they would finally settle on one host, killing off the others so other spirits couldn't have them.

These hosts were specially handpicked out from the rest because they had something extraordinary about them. The male in front of him had been the youngest of all the hosts he had studied so far. Only 18 and yet he was already picked. Usually the Nogitsune would observe for maybe a year or two more, and the fact that the Nogitsune picked him out this young meant that it had watching the boy since he was young.

"Now, don't look at me like that! I really didn't mean to come here but now that I've gotten a taste.." Void murmured as he enhanced his vision, looking straight at the impaired hearing hero head on. He grinned maliciously as he tugged at his bindings, chuckling when the hero flinched. His chuckles were stopped yet again when the Sorcerer appeared again.

"Ah, Doctor Strange! I've been wondering when you'd appear."

The good doctor just glared at him and spoofed up a chair. He placed it next to the spirit before leaning back with folded arms. He released his magic and Void was actually impressed at how powerful it was before releasing his own, slowly but surely overpowering the Sorcerer. Strange just gritted his teeth and gave a tight lipped smile.

"Nogitsune , I presume?"

Void nodded with a wink. At this rate, the Sorcerer was going to burst a vein at the spirit's impish attitude.

"I assume you're responsible for Beacon Hills?"

He nodded yet again. What did he have to lose anyway? He was stronger and also a trickster since he's existed. Might as well get the credit he was due. The thought of all those people dying at his hands brought back his bloodlust. He twitched, his hands missed the way they could crush someone's neck so easily.

"Well, I'm afraid this is going to be the end of your endeavors," Void tensed when he felt the Sorcerer's magic increase tenfold." You can either come out of the boy the easy way or the hard way. One way or another, I will free this boy."

Void let his smile fall and sneered at the Sorcerer. He had barely been in this body for a full day and already he was facing off with other beings of magic. He was still weak and barely had time to even feed, the surprised appearance and fear of his favourite God would fill him for a while, it was only a matter of time before he went hungry again.

"Or what? You'll force me out? Try it, I dare you, but you better had been prepared to lock up the real beast once I'm gone! I'm basically the only thing holding him back!" Void snarled, the impassive look he received back was grating on his nerves even though he could taste the little bit of fear that leaked from his pores. He wanted the Sorcerer to writhe at his feet in pain, to bleed out like the sacrificial lamb he was but he was still weak. Once he regained enough power back, he would make the whole world fall to its knees before him, humans and other worldly beings alike.

Doctor Strange could only look on at the Spirit occupying the boy with a pensive look. On one hand, if he took the spirit by force, he might actually save the boy. On the other, the spirit might be right and he would actually release a whole other problem onto the world. He sighed, he would need more time to think over possible options. Right now though, he thought as he looked at the spirit snarling promises of pain and revenge, I really need to shut this thing up.

Doctor Strange's eyes hardened as he stood up, magic overwhelming the Fox Spirit as it choked. He was glad it was still weak, if not he would've probably died the moment he appeared. Getting closer to the choking spirit, already his lips were turning blue, he raised a hand and swiped his fingers over its eyes.

Just like that, Doctor Strange had knocked out the Nogitsune.


	4. Kidnapping Attempt 1

Waking up tied to a bed had become a whole other normal for Stiles as he spent what he thought was a week confined and isolated in the white room. Sighing for what had to be the thousandth time, he tilted his head at the camera blinking red in a corner of the room. He wondered if they were watching him. He already knew that it was recording his every movement but he had to wonder if there was even someone standing guard, watching him. Narrowing his eyes at the mirror, an idea popped into his mind. He didn't know if it was the Spirit residing in him or if it was his own deviousness but he wanted to see if the Avengers would really live up to the legends.

He jerked at his bindings and wriggled around. Glancing at the mirror under his lashes, he struggled harder and winced when the bindings tightened on his limbs. So it seems the good doctor was on guard, that or his magic was sentient just like his cape. He jumped just as said good doctor appeared before him.

"Dont even bother Stilinksi, the bindings are laced with my magic. They wont allow you to leave even if I wasnt here to guard you myself ."

Stiles could only roll his eyes at the prideful tone in the good doctor's voice. Had he always been so egotistical? Stiles huffed, perhaps his admiration had blinded him to how he really was. No matter, the instant the Doctor slips up, he'll be there to wipe the floor with his face. That'll knock him down a peg or two, he thought with a malicious grin. Just as he thought that, Stiles immediately shook his head. Gods! He was already influenced by the spirit within him. Sighing, he just looked into the camera and waved his fingers, wrist still tightly bound to the bed.

"Not to bother you or anything Doctor Strange, but I really gotta pee! Unless you want me to piss myself here and watch me do it?" He remarked and Stephen was in front of him in a flash. Stiles flinched.

"Seriously?! You're into that? Didnt know you'd be so kinky, Doctor.." he purred but trailed into a wince as soon as Stephen glared at him and roughly tugged on his bindings. He released a sigh of relief as soon as all his limbs were free. Being tied up almost all day was not good for the body's blood circulation. Humming as he rubbed his sore wrists, he got up and followed Stephen out through a portal that popped out of nowhere.

Stepping through, he saw that the portal led directly into a bathroom. Where it was and which floor? He didnt know but at least he could go to the bathroom. Glancing at Stephen over his shoulder, he winked when the good Doctor glared and motioned for him to hurry it up.

"You'll have 15 minutes to yourself in the bathroom. Use that time to clean up or whatever." He ordered and went to close the portal but as soon as he saw the mischief sparked in his eyes, Stephen sighed and took off his cape.

"On second thought," Stephen murmured as he placed his cape onto the sink." Look after him." And with that, Doctor Strange was gone.

Stiles was puzzled. Just who the hell was he talking to? Was Doctor Strange stranger than he thought he was? He snorted at his thoughts. Just as he finished chuckling at his word play, he finally noticed that the cape had moved. Stiles paused, it wasn't placed like that before. He squinted at it.

He blinked and suddenly he was being wrapped up in the red silky softness of the cape. Huh, how could he have forgotten that the cape was sentient.

Shaking his head, Stiles fought and struggled to be free and it only took him a minute and a half when he finally locked the cape in the cabinet under the sink. Laughing maniacally as the cape struggled under the sink, he muttered curses and threats under his breath as he bathed, bit bruised from his 'fight'. Showering only took him mere minutes but with the additional struggle earlier on, he suspected he had only less than maybe 10 minutes. Sighing, Stiles slipped back on his shirt, cringing at how sticky it felt. He's spent all this time in his used clothes that once he finally got out of them, he really wanted nothing more than to get rid of them. Or at least wash them.

Stiles looked at the cabinet. For the duration of his shower, the Cape had been suspiciously quiet. Maybe it had given up? He thought but shook that thought away, this was a literal magic and sentient Cape, it wouldnt go down so easy. He sat on the toilet eyeing the door and cabinet. He had half a mind to bring the cape out with him. But he planned to escape New York, maybe go into hiding till the Avengers forgot about him. Stiles stood but grasped at the sink as his knees gave way. His mind was spinning and he felt like he was on a never ending merry-go-round. He fought the urge to puke as he curled into a ball. Stiles stomach heaved but nothing came out. Except for the spirit.

It stood up and observed as his host was probably heaving his guts out. He noted that he looked a little frail and bony and was his skin always that ashen? Have these so called heroes not been checking on his host? Perhaps this was a new torture method he had yet to try. But it wouldn't do if he were to have his host die on him. His stomach churned, it has been a while since Void has had a decent meal. He suspected his last feeding from Loki had been the only thing keeping his host fed. Well fed on his spiritual side, not so much the physical side. Now that he was starting to go hungry, his host was starting to feel the effects of starvation.

Glancing at his host again, the spirit can only 'tsk' at the state his host had become. Void grinned, Stiles was weak, he wouldnt even have the power to fight back if he were to try and posses him now. Taking slow steps toward his host so as to not alarm the heaving male on the floor.

"This is almost too easy.." Void chuckled as he reached for the male, only to be blown back as a small cabinet broke. Out flew a red cape as it suddenly wrapped itself around his host. Void snarled. Nobody touched his host. Stiles was his and his alone! He wasn't going to lose him now to some glorified red carpet. His snarl deepened as he heard the bathroom door click open and he lunged, hands aimed to snatch Stiles back. Only for the cape to dash away into the hallway, Stiles safely tucked within it. The spirit growled low as he walked into the hallway. He's invested too much in him now to just walk away. His fists clenched at his sides as black mist started to appear. Void walked out of the mist in his original appearance. He cracked his neck as he wrapped his face with his bandages. Void was starving and the anger that filled his entire being quelled his hunger, for now. At least till he got Stiles back. Scenting the air, he could vaguely make out the scent of magic and Stiles. Growling under his breath about ripping apart that glorified carpet, the lights suddenly flashed and Void was gone. The only thing in his place was black footprints scorched into the flooring.

Stephen had felt a disturbance as soon as he closed the portal. He rolled his eyes, of course as soon as he left, Stiles would try something. Stephen took to ignoring the feeling, as long as it wasnt in distress, and went back to meditation. Obviously, Doctor Strange was supposed to be looking after the young male but if he had to spend another minute with obnoxious flirting from the younger male, it wasnt healthy that he felt like just chucking the male into the void. Especially for his heart, it felt like it might combust- not from the incessant flirting! Of course it would be because he was angry and not because it's been a long time since he felt adored.

Obviously not the latter. He shook his head fervently, clearing his mind. He couldn't meditate if that menace of a flirt was on his mind. Bad enough that he made his heart beat fast, now he was in his thoughts? Grumbling, Stephen ignored the growing feeling of dread and continued to meditate, hoping to regain his calmness

Calmness wasnt attained that afternoon.

The Cloak of Levitation scurried in the grand hallways of Stark Tower. Its master told it to look after this human and yet here he was, starved and possibly dying. Then that entity of dark powers just had to appear,wanting to harm its charge. That wouldnt happen, not until it was inanimate.

Turning a corner, the Cloak of Levitation wished there wasnt so many dead ends. It retreated and continued down its original hallway it emerged from. It could sense the entity drawing closer with each dead end it met. Dread grew and it hoped its master would reappear soon or else-

"Found you!" A raspy voice sang out and the cloak panicked. Not wasting time, the cloak flew all the way down the rest of the hallway, Stiles groaning in pain as his head exploded with all the rapid and jerky movements. He groaned as the cloak jerked to a stop, its fabric caught in a clawed hand.

Void can only chuckle at the pathetic attempts to escape, not caring one bit that the cape was starting to rip at the seams. Void pulled and grunted when there was resistance, the glorified red carpet was surprisingly putting up a fight. He had thought it wouldn't struggle or risk being torn apart but apparently he had been wrong. Clenching his jaw, Void yanked with all his might; eyes set on the prize. Stiles. That was his body and he was going to get him back no matter the cost. It's been almost a couple thousand years since Void has found a compatible host and he's not giving up without a fight. He growled and pulled harder, gripping more fabric when the damm fucking cape started to tear.

Despite the huge holes in it, the cloak was fighting with every fibre of itself. Its master told it to protect this human and it was going to prevail. Master would get rid of this entity with such practiced ease that it would a good inside joke meant only for them to understand. Another large hole appeared and the dread grew. Where was its master? Another rip sounded out and the cloak was basically in shreds. It could feel the claws of the entity reach through one of the holes, his claws snagging onto Stiles shirt. Frantic, the cloak jerked away and it came away from clawed hands with a large rip. The cloak grew limp, dropping Stiles as the entity threw it aside. Now ripped clean in half, Void grinned as the glorified carpet struggled to piece itself back. By the time it does get back together, I'll be ruling the world.. Void thought as he laughed. He had been much more lenient on the cape than his other enemies that dared to disrupt his plans. Well if he had more power, he'd easily destroy the thing to ashes. Alas, Void was starving .

Glancing at Stiles on the floor, Void smirked. He would take Stiles and then he would claim his body as his own. Picking up the unconscious male, Void walked out of the hallway only to be met with the so called 'Heroes'. He scoffed, they didnt even bother to check up on his chosen or even feed him. Some heroes they were. Getting Stiles onto his shoulder, he ignored Stiles groan of pain and proceeded to walk out.

Stiles' groan didnt go unnoticed as Steve glanced over his shoulder only to choke on his drink. Who the hell was that?! And why was he kidnapping Stiles? Clearing his throat, Steve stood and marched for the unknown, intent on getting Stiles back. Once he finally arrived behind the unknown, he reached out to snag Stiles back only for snake-like bandages to shoot out and coil around his arm and holding it stuck in mid-air. Steve frowned and jerked his arm but to no avail.

"Not so fast Captain..you're never again touching my chosen unless you'd like death." A raspy voice sang and Steve couldn't help the goosebumps that appeared. He could hear shifting from behind him but he couldn't shift his gaze. Something about this situation terrified him. He was literally frozen in fear. Gasping as hands pulled him back, Steve flinched away as the figure turned to glare at him. He hadn't done anything wrong, why was it so hostile? He glanced at Stiles in his arms, eyes widening in shock at his pale and frail body. He looked fine yesterday! Glaring at the menace, he stood up and rolled his shoulders.

"Avengers, assemble!" Steve shouted and the menace snorted. Then chuckled ae their fists and weapons went through his body, narrowly avoiding Stiles, as though tickling him.

"You don't get it, do you? You'll never ba able to stop me!" Void grinned and bandages shot out, grabbing and encasing weapons and fists as the bandages coiled tightly around the heroes. The bandages tightened and the heroes were slowly having their breath squeezed out of then. Until a portal opened and out stepped a man with fury burning in his eyes.

"_You_!" Stephen growled, pulling the spirit towards him. The spirit was held in place as it laughed. Guess the Doctor finally noticed that his fucking red carpet was dead.


End file.
